


Fenrir Russia Branch - NORN Database

by clae



Series: Those Who Defy Gods - a God Eater x Yuri!!! on Ice AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, God eater au, M/M, Not Beta Read, and won't make sense to be read as its own piece, rated because of yurio's language, this is more of supplementary material really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clae/pseuds/clae
Summary: Supplementary piece containing NORN Database entries to accompany the series.





	1. To Rise Once Again - NORN Database (People, Others)

**Author's Note:**

> The main God Eater games (that is, excluding the newly-launched GE Online) has in-game encyclopedia system called NORN Database. Its entries cover various topics separated into several categories: short biography of the branch's residents and related people, Aragami, combat tutorial and advice, and other entries those may or may not be integral to the plot. This piece is intended to emulate the database system as the series progresses, although there may be some modifications since the games hinted the database entries seem to work like wiki (there are mentions of comments and one entry with unverified source) to some degree. ^^;
> 
> (Also, more often than not the entries concerning God Eaters point out their flaws whether on duty or off duty, so...yeah.)
> 
> Also, it didn't occur to me to write mail entries for the first story until it was finished, so they will be posted in the next chapter. Mail entries for the next story, however, will be integrated within the story itself.
> 
> Should be noted that barring the main trio and Otabek, the entries aren't finalized and may change in the future (that includes the final decision whether elements from God Eater canon such as the Blood unit will sort-of appear or not).

_**NORN Database: People** _

**Yuuri Katsuki (23)**  
Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2069. Transferred to Russia Branch in 2075.

Born: November 29. Height: 173 cm.

Passed P66 Bias Factor compatibility test with exceptional result. The second member of Agape and sub-leader of the unit.

Temporarily removed from front lines due to his injuries from the September 2074 incident in Far East Branch, but he continued to serve as tactician and support for other God Eaters during his time away. He is a talented God Eater with extraordinary skills in close-combat, but his full potential is often hampered by his low self-esteem.

God Arc: 3rd-Generation Boost Hammer/Shotgun (formerly 2nd-Generation of same type)

* * *

**Viktor Nikiforov (27)**  
Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2062.

Born: December 25. Height: 180 cm.

Leader of Agape Special Forces Unit, rank First Lieutenant. Formerly a first-generation God Eater, he was deemed as a match for the P66 Bias Factor and became a third-generation God Eater in 2070. Despite the Blood Power potential that comes with the Bias Factor, he has yet to fully awaken his Blood Power, the cause of which is currently being researched.

An adept God Eater who boasts extremely high survival rate when leading others in missions, but his tendency to pull daring stunts during combat is worrisome. While it has yet to cause problems so far, caution remains advised.

God Arc: 3rd-Generation Long Blade/Assault Gun (formerly 1st-Generation Long Blade)

* * *

**Yuri Plisetsky (14)**  
Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2073.

Born: March 1. Height: 163 cm.

The operator of Fenrir Russia Branch, he is in charge of mission control, assignment, and processing rewards, in addition to the overall process of the entire base.

A proficient operator despite his young age, but his brash attitude both in and out of missions is a huge cause for concern. He is listed as a Possible Match for P66 Bias Factor, but no compatible God Arc is available yet.

* * *

**Mila Babicheva (18)**  
Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2073.

A sniper/medic in Defense Unit of Fenrir Russia Branch.

Shows strong potential as long-range combatant and support, but has tendency to neglect necessary close-combat skills that would otherwise improve her performance as a New-Type. Practice to focus on devouring and Burst mode-based teamwork is advised.

God Arc: 2nd-Generation Short Blade/Sniper

* * *

**Georgi Popovich (27)**  
Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2066.

Born: December 26. Height: 178 cm.

A member of Fenrir Russia Branch Retaliation Unit.

A God Eater noteworthy for his ability to land direct hits against Aragami’s weak points while performing hit-and-run tactics at the same time. He tends to get very passionate during combat, which gives him steady morale but also results in occasional tendency to get himself into trouble.

God Arc: 1st-Generation Charge Spear

* * *

**Otabek Altin (18)**  
Joined Fenrir Kazakhstan Branch in 2071. Transferred to Russia Branch in 2073.

Born: October 31. Height: 168 cm.

A member of God Arc Maintenance Unit of Fenrir Russia Branch, he was recommended by the Director of Kazakhstan Branch. With four years of experience as crew member, his skill is already on par with veteran engineers when it comes to God Arc care. New God Eaters are advised to consult him to maximize their Arc’s performance.

* * *

**Yakov Feltsman (70)**  
Director of Fenrir Russia Branch.

A senior researcher of Fenrir specializing in anti-Aragami arcology, he is currently running the project to develop satellite bases around Russia Branch. He also acts as the direct supervisor of Agape, a special unit in the branch consisting God Eaters injected with P66 Bias Factor.

* * *

**Lilia Baranovskaya**  
Supervisor of Fenrir Russia Branch’s 1st-5th Units.

A former God Eater from regular army.

One of the first generation God Eaters, she is an important part of Fenrir Russia Branch since its establishment. She is in charge of supervising the training regimen of all God Eaters, along with the activities of the first five units of the branch.

Post rank: Commander

God Arc: 1st-Generation (Pistol Type)

* * *

 

**_NORN Database: Others_ **

**Agape**  
Formed by Director Feltsman in 2071, Agape is a special unit dedicated to house Blood Power-compatible God Eaters in Fenrir Russia Branch. Led by First Lieutenant Viktor Nikiforov, the unit's primary duty is elimination of special types of Aragami those are off-limits to regular God Eaters such as Deusphages and psions. Agape is the only unit beside FRIAR's Blood to consist 3rd-Generation God Eaters in the entire Fenrir so far.


	2. To Rise Once Again - NORN Database (Mail Archive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of mails exchanged during the "To Rise Once Again" timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this because it didn't occur to me to write the mails despite them being part of the series' NORN Database. For next installment, the mails will be integrated within story itself instead of being dumped into this piece.
> 
> The timeline is as follows:
> 
>   * Take care - the end of Chapter 2, although the first mail was sent before Yuuri's arrival at Russia Branch.
>   * It's me - the end of Chapter 2.
>   * God Arc Maintenance Result - the end of Chapter 2.
>   * (no subject) - start of Chapter 3.
>   * Yurio~! - start of Chapter 3.
>   * Hey! - start of Chapter 3.
>   * Elimination of Ravana - Chapter 3, between the Aragami Wall inspection and start of "Crimson Snow" mission.
>   * JJ - shortly after the start of Chapter 3.
>   * Preparation of Psion Elimination - before the first anti-psion simulation.
>   * I'm sorry again - after the fourth simulation.
>   * (URGENT) Elimination of Kabbala-Kabbala - before the argument between Viktor and Yuuri regarding the psion.
>   * Notice of 1st Lt. Nikiforov's suspension - after Chapter 4 ends.
>   * You two... - after Chapter 4 ends, after above.
>   * Your God Arc - after Chapter 4 ends, after above.
>   * Drink? - after Chapter 4 ends, after above.
> 

> 
> Also, bumped the rating up because of Yurio's language.

**From:** Takeshi Nishigori  
**Subject:** Take care

Never thought the day would come when you’d actually leave the branch. I’m sure you’ll be fine, but still…we hope you get to read this.

Don’t worry about Mari, we’ll take care of her place and God Arc while you’re gone.

We’ll always have your back, so come pay us a visit anytime. Good luck in Russia.

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Take care

Sorry for the late reply. I’m fine, thankfully, though I’m still exhausted. The doctor and Commander Baranovskaya said I have very high compatibility with the new Bias Factor, so I don’t think I will have to worry about the side effects beside the ones from the adjustment.

Thanks, Nishigori, you take care as well. Say hello for Yuuko-chan and the triplets for me. And Minako-sensei too.

How is Mari’s God Arc?

(P.S. Are the triplets fine? I heard last time they did screening for God Eater Children.)

 

 **From:** Takeshi Nishigori  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Take care

Wait, seriously? Come back here at once, you. Help us to deal with these psion bastards!

Yeah, they’re fine for now. May need to keep an eye about dormant power though, they said, whatever that means.

No new match for Mari’s God Arc now. I’ll keep you updated if they find one.

(P.S. Get a girlfriend while you’re there, will you?)

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Take care

Only if the Commander or Director orders me to return to Far East Branch at once, that is.

Is that so? That’s good to hear.

…I’ll pretend I didn’t read the postscript.

* * *

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** It’s me

How do you find Russia so far?

I know we’ll have to wait until you get clearance from Lilia, but looking forward to work with you, Yuuri! Feel free to ask me anything if you’ve got questions regarding the branch. ;)

(P.S. What do you say about having a drink together sometime?)

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: It’s me

Thank you for showing me around today, Viktor. I hope I’m not causing inconvenience since everyone looks so busy.

I like it here. At least there are no those god-awful giant corn cobs like in my last branch for the food, so I’ll manage. I’d like to cook sometime though, if they allow it. ^^;

I’ll do my best to live up to your expectation.

(As long as we don’t have impending mission and it’s actually drinkable. Uh, where are you again…?)

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Re: Re: It’s me

…Wait, you actually ate that crap?

Yakov’s been driving everyone nuts with the satellite bases development, so extra hands are always appreciated. Especially one as good as you are.

You can cook? I’d like to taste your cooking one day.

(Same section as you are, first room to the left from the elevator. Damn, just how awful the Far East Branch’s rations are?!)

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: It’s me

Sounds tough. I’ll see what I can do, then.

That horrid ration? For five years, give or take. The food is way better now since this certain little kid who offered to cook for us came in, but before that…well, let’s just say even eating was a chore.

(Bad enough that it probably needs special immunity trait engineered to the Oracle Cells in and of itself.)

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: It’s me

…Not saying that I didn’t before, but I must say I have whole lot of new respect for you now, Yuuri.

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: It’s me

I’m not sure I’m proud of that…but thanks.

* * *

 

 **From:** Otabek Altin  
**Subject:** God Arc Maintenance Result

Otabek here. Your God Arc is good to go, the detailed report is in the attachment.

I’d like to make a few more adjustments, but only if you’re OK with it. I noticed that you lean on close-combat more, so I suggest trading the extra Oracle fuel module with something that boosts your close-combat ability when Burst is active, or one that reduces your stamina usage for guarding. Your thoughts?

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: God Arc Maintenance Result

Thank you, Otabek. I truly appreciate your assistance.

I’d like to test for both cases if it’s not too much of trouble for you, since I cannot decide yet which suits me better. Are you alright with it?

 

 **From:** Otabek Altin  
**Subject:** Re: Re: God Arc Maintenance Result

Sure. Just tell me the next time you’ll do simulation and see if you like the change.

* * *

  
**From:** Lilia Baranovskaya  
**Subject:** (Cc: Viktor Nikiforov) Combat Examination Result and Unit Assignment

This mail is to inform that as of 1200 hours today, Sgt. Yuuri Katsuki will be officially assigned as the Sub-Leader of Agape Special Forces Unit. Detailed report of the combat examination result is attached alongside this notification.

All members of Agape are to report at the aforementioned time at once.

 

* * *

 

  
**From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** (no subject)

So you’re the new guy from Far East Branch? Jeez, stealing my name as soon as you came…

I don’t care how much of a big-shot you were in your old place or how much the old man is smitten with you. I have a lot of asses to cover from Aragami here, so get in my way, and I’ll have yours handed instead. Am I clear?

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

You are…rather forward, aren’t you. ^^;

I don’t know what you’re talking about regarding the “smitten old man” part, but I look forward to work with you.

* * *

 

  
**From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Yurio~!

 

 **From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** Re: Yurio~!

Piss off, old man, I’m busy. Or should I have you killed on your next solo mission and make it look like an accident?

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Yurio~!

I’m hurt, Yurio. Who will handle the psions and Deusphages if I die?

 

 **From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Yurio~!

The piglet alone will do. He may have stolen my name, but even I’m not idiotic enough to let a good God Eater slip away.

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Yurio~!

Piglet…? That’s not nice, Yurio.

Is that so? Does it mean you like him already? ;)

 

 **From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Yurio~!

I’ll tell Beka to sabotage your God Arc.

* * *

 

 **From:** Mila Babicheva  
**Subject:** Hey!

Don’t worry about Yurio, it’s not unusual for our little kitten for being that grumpy. ;)

I’m afraid I won’t be able to help much against psions, but if you need a medic outside that, feel free to hit me up!

(P.S. Take care of Viktor. You won’t find any God Eater better than he is, but you probably won’t want to get him near Abaddons…)

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Hey!

Is Yuri the only operator here? Everyone in Far East Branch was so polite and then there is…him. It’s weird.

I look forward to work with you.

(Is that so? Okay, hopefully I can keep him in check.)

 

 **From:** Mila Babicheva  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Hey!

Yeah…so until there is matching God Arc for him and we can find another suitable operator, we’re stuck with him. For better or worse.

…You probably need to anyway. He’s another P66 candidate, so you’re almost certainly stuck with him in the long run if he gets out of the aptitude test alive in the future.

* * *

 

  
**From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** (Cc: Viktor Nikiforov) Elimination of Ravana

The guys from 4th Unit reported reading of Oracle response similar to the Aragami that damaged Section F of Anti-Aragami Wall near Moscow. Per the old hag’s instruction, I’ll leave this bastard to you guys.

I’ll see you two in the lobby. Don’t make me wait.

* * *

 

  
**From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** JJ

First Yuuri, and now JJ…

Just what did you do this time, exactly?

 

 **From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** Re: JJ

I was just trying to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face. He was being annoying, so I taught him some lesson.

And the piglet doesn’t count. I don’t remember him ever suing me for that.

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Re: Re: JJ

And he lost one tooth from you trying to wipe off the so-called shit-eating grin. You know you just slugged the son of Canada Branch’s Director, don’t you? Give Yakov a break.

No, he never does, and lucky you for that. Because I would’ve reported you if there had been any dislocations on his bones.

 

 **From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: JJ

Jeez, what’s gotten into you? I don’t remember you being this protective around other God Eaters when off-duty until the piglet...

* * *

 

  
**From:** Lilia Baranovskaya  
**Subject:** (Cc: Yuuri Katsuki) Preparation of Psion Elimination

In response to the psion’s appearance, Agape is relieved from all missions to prepare for the upcoming battle against the currently-unconfirmed Aragami under Director Feltsman’s instruction. In the meantime, elimination of the appearing Yaksha Raja will be performed by 1st-3rd Units, while 4th Unit will scout for the target’s location. Make use of the available time to your fullest.

* * *

 

  
**From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** I’m sorry again

I guess I overestimated myself…

I’ll try to pull myself together before our next order to move arrives, so please don’t worry about me.

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Re: I’m sorry again

Yuuri, neither of us saw it coming. And as I already said, it’s my responsibility too as our unit leader. Get some rest; I need you to be in your best by the time we move out.

Look, I’m just glad that you’re OK now. Do you want me to come over and bring anything?

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Re: I’m sorry again

Is that an order…?

I’m fine, but if you insist (because I know you will)…borscht sounds good.

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: I’m sorry again

If it is what it takes for you to get better, then yes, it is. Although I’d rather consider it as a word from a concerned partner.

Alright, one borscht coming. Sit tight!

* * *

 

  
**From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** (Cc: All) (URGENT) Elimination of Kabbala-Kabbala

(Lilia)  
Abnormal Bias Field reading has been detected near the Outer Ghetto of St. Petersburg. Pattern is consistent with the mutant psion Kabbala-Kabbala based on past data gathered by 1st Lt. Nikiforov. Agape Unit is requested to dispatch immediately.

1st-5th Units are to ensure no other Aragami will enter the psion combat zone.

* * *

 

 **From:** Lilia Baranovskaya  
**Subject:** Notice of 1st Lt. Nikiforov’s suspension

In regards to 1st Lt. Nikiforov’s disobedience towards the retreat order during “Shaman’s Dance” mission, the Court of Inquiry has decided not to look into the matter further. However, the violation cannot be overlooked, and as such the subject is to be put under solitary confinement for 48 hours. Medical treatment will continue to be administered during the suspension.

Agape Unit’s command is in the hands of Sgt. Katsuki until further notice.

(P.S. Congratulations on awakening your Blood Power, but don't get cocky. Our fight is not over until us humans have completely eradicated the Aragami.)

* * *

 

  
**From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** (Cc: Viktor Nikiforov) You two…

Do you have any idea how you two almost gave me a heart attack?! I thought you’d get wiped out for good! Jeez.

…Okay, the blunder was on my part, too, and…I’m sorry for that. I guess we had been too caught up on the psion that we ended up overlooking the Deusphage bastard. That won’t happen again.

I’ll monitor the Deusphage until you two are all good. And you better be soon, because I’m not done working off your sorry asses.

(And good for you two for awakening your Blood Power, I guess…)

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** (Cc: Viktor Nikiforov) Re: You two…

Sorry about that…I’m just glad it’s over for now, though.

Thanks again for your hard work, Yuri.

 

 **From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** (Cc: Viktor Nikiforov) Re: Re: You two…

Whatever, just get better soon.

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** (Cc: Yuuri Katsuki) Re: Re: Re: You two…

Aww, is our little Yurio worried about us? How touching!

 

 **From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
**Subject:** (Cc: Yuuri Katsuki) Re: Re: Re: Re: You two…

Shut up, old man, you’re useless right now. Be thankful the Court has decided your stunt this time is not worth dragging you for further questioning.

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** (Cc: Yuri Plisetsky) Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: You two…

Yuuuriiiiiii, Yurio is being mean to me… TT__TT

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** (Cc: Yuri Plisetsky) Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: You two…

*sigh*

* * *

 

  
**From:** Otabek Altin  
**Subject:** Your God Arc

It’s almost a miracle that you made it out alive with the battered shield. The Deusphage got it badly; I think it is safer to replace it altogether.

The R&D had just successfully tested an upgraded version of your shield model, so if you don’t mind waiting, I’ll request them to have one delivered for you. That means you can’t go until your God Arc is ready, though.

Also, I don’t know the details, but congrats on awakening your Blood Power. I’ll see if it also affects your and Viktor’s God Arcs somehow.

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Your God Arc

Figures. I thought we would be done back there…

I’ll have the shield upgraded while we can, then. Just tell me if I can help out somehow.

Thank you as usual, Otabek.

* * *

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Drink?

Georgi just told me we received a particularly good wine in the shipment that arrived today. Want to drink together?

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Drink?

Do we have no missions in order soon?

 

 **From:** Viktor Nikiforov  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Drink?

Nah. Besides, after all the rollercoaster last time, we deserve some break, no? Let’s make this a little celebration for the two of us surviving that.

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Drink?

Well, when you put it that way…I mean, not like I can go out right now.

Should I come over, then?

 

 **From:** Yuuri Katsuki  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Drink?

I’ll be waiting. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Georgi was planned as a long-range combatant using Blast Gun at first since I think it will fit with his passionate nature, but:
> 
>   1. He's an Old-Type, meaning he can't stock up Oracle reserve for his cannon on his own easily. I don't think it will work well since he may end up wasting the bullets (and not having enough of them) to channel his emotions.
>   2. We all know he is _not_ incompetent by any means, so the combination of being long-range Old-Type + too passionate just...don't sit well for me. Making him look reckless (and too reckless for someone who has supposedly spent years in the battlefield).
> 



End file.
